When We FIRST Saw Our Heroes...
by Miss Black Dragon
Summary: A simple little songfic with Ash reflecting on his childhood. There was going to be AAML in here, but I thought it would ruin the actual SONGfic. The song? Biggest Part of My Life. And I don't really like this one that much...


When We First Saw Our Heroes...

When We _First_ Saw Our Heroes...

11-year-old Ash Ketchum was taking a break from Pokémon training with his friends Pikachu, Misty and Brock. Brock was getting dinner ready, Misty was 'training' her Togepi and Pikachu was playing on a Game Boy Color it had found in Ash's backpack, so Ash had a little time to himself. 

He thought back to the time before he knew about the league, trainer's journeys to catch Pokémon, to collect badges, and to train their Pokémon to be the very best they could be. 8-year-old Ash was doing fairly well at school and was the most adventurous in the class, always choosing 'Dare' whenever the kids played Truth or Dare. He'd climb to the top of the tallest tree in the playground, pick a bunch of stinging nettles, whatever it took to show his bravery. He wasn't really a sporty kid, so he didn't really have anything to do after school when he wasn't at a friend's house. Naturally, he got bored when he was alone. 

_I needed something, something out there_   
_I didn't know what I was missing!_

Then one day there was some commotion at Pallet Town Primary. The big sister of one of the kids had apparently left home to start her Pokémon journey. But Ash wasn't listening, like usual. He was up a tree chatting with his best bud. 

_Everyone talking about it everywhere_   
_I guess I just wasn't listening_

Back in the present, Brock had just finished cooking dinner, chicken sandwiches with lots of extra ketchup for Pikachu. Ash smiled and started to eat. Things were going just great as a Pokémon trainer. 

_Yahoo, things are coming together_   
_Yahoo, yeah, it's turning out nice_   
_Yahoo, it's so much better_   
_Yahoo, I got a whole new life...._

Then Ash saw a Pokémon league battle on TV. He knew what Pokémon were, of course, the thing that got him up in the morning was Professor Oak's calling Dodrio. When he found out what was going on, he had made up his mind. That's what he was going to do when he turned ten. And now, his world was almost perfect. Of course, the occasional snide remarks from the obnoxious trainer could go, and he could stand to catch more Pokémon, but other than that Ash's world was great. Good friends, powerful Pokémon, and the most supportive 'fans' a trainer could get. 

_It's everything I wanted_   
_Everything I needed_   
_It's everything I dreamed about_   
_It's here in my heart_   
_It's deep in my soul_   
_And nothing's gonna take it out_   
_Never felt so good_   
_Never felt so right_   
_Never knew that it would be_   
_The biggest part of my life._

Ash hadn't made up his mind, however, of what his goal of Pokémon training was going to be, until he turned nine and another kid left Pallet for their Pokémon journey. Until then, he was just thinking he'd catch some good Pokémon, raise them up to a good level, and compete in the league batttles. But now, he'd decided that he'd become the world's greatest Pokémon master. Not just any Pokémon master, but the world's greatest. He'd capture and train at least one of every species of Pokémon, no matter what amount of training it took to make them listen to him. Yes, that's what he'd do, thought Ash drowsily as he lay in his sleeping bag after dinner, looking at the stars.

_There's only one thing fueling the fire_   
_From now until ever after_   
_My only passion, my desire_   
_Is to be a Pokémon master_   
_Yahoo, things are coming together_   
_Yahoo, yeah, it's turning out nice_   
_Yahoo, it's so much better_   
_Yahoo, I got a whole new life....___

As Ash lay contentedly, he glanced at Pikachu who was snoring it's head off on the pillow. Yeah, Ash was happy all right. And he knew that he was going to do this all of his life.

_Everyday the world looks better_   
_That's the way it's meant to be_   
_Everybody being all together_   
_It's feeling really good to me......._


End file.
